Vehicles such as automobiles utilize wheels having tires inflated with air. The air pressure within the tire can impact driving characteristics such as speed, handling, fuel economy, and the like. The tires may be inflated or deflated to regulate the air pressure within the tires and optimize one or more driving characteristics of the vehicle.